Prohibido
by gomitagguk
Summary: Sabían que era prohibido, que era contra las reglas. Que lo que sentían no debía ser, que aquello les traería problemas. ¿Pero como negarse? Cuando es bien sabido que lo prohibido es atrayente, atractivo y adictivo. Eran como polillas atraídas hacia la luz. No tenían la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir, no podían y no querían. Ellos deseaban permanecer juntos.


Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, sus corazones latían con desenfreno.

Bajó sus labios por la tersa y suave piel causando jadeos y suspiros de la receptora de sus caricias. Sus manos recorrían todo lo que podían recibiendo caricias de vuelta, unas tiernas y torpes.

Alzó la mirada y miró aquellos orbes azules nublada por el placer que le proporcionaba, pero cuando aquellos pozos se posaron en su persona, pudo notar el amor y el cariño que su portadora le tenía. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro y con su pulgar esparció sutiles caricias. Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar recordar lo que la llevó esto, a aquella aventura donde se estaba consumiendo y no le importaba salir quemada.

~•~

Sus ojos no pueden evitar seguirlo, sus cabellos negros como la noche y sus ojos castaños la hacían temblar. Sentía anhelo de que él le correspondiera, que la notara, que la quisiera.

\- Kag, déjalo. - su amiga la llamó con cariño y tristeza. La miró y solo pudo bajar la mirada triste y con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. - Debes dejarlo ir, él no se merece lo que sientes por él. - sonaba algo cruel, pero deseaba que su amiga, su casi hermana encontrara a alguien que la quisiera de verdad y no para un rato. Miró al chico e hizo una mueca, este se encontraba junto a su 'novia' la capitana del equipo de natación y podía jurar que esa mano bajo la mesa no estaba específicamente en su pierna. Miró de nuevo a su amiga y suspiró. - ¿Quieres ir al cine? He oído que hay una buena película. - internamente deseaba que accediera, no quería verla sola y llorar por el miedo.

La azabache alzó la mirada y miró a su mejor amiga. Notó algo de temor en sus ojos cafés, mojó sus labios, ya sabía el género.

\- Bien, pero si mañana vengo con ojeras será tu culpa. - bromeó un poco.

En respuesta recibió un abrazo efusivo y un beso en su mejilla. Pero aquella tierna escena fue interrumpida por una voz femenina y con tono arrogante.

\- Miren, aquí tenemos a nuestra querida presidenta y su amante. - miró y vio a Kikyo Agasaki. Y a su lado estaba él, el cual tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelinegra y sonreía con prepotencia.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a joder a otra parte guacamaya de cuarta? - dijo Sango con sorna.

\- Mira lesbiana es... - no pudo seguir, pues una voz masculina la interrumpió.

\- Agasaki-san, le recomiendo que se abstenga de continuar con su oración. - una mirada azul grisáceo la miraba con fiereza.

\- ¡Tú no te metas, Higurashi! - gruñó el de ojos castaños.

\- Me meto porque puedo, Mitsui. - se acercó a la oji-azul, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios contraídos y los puños. - Kaichou, creo que los presentes merecen una amonestación.

Kagome no quería del todo perjudicar al oji-castaño, pero estaba cansada.

\- Creo que tienes razón, Makoto. - sonrío. Miró al grupo frente a ella. - Agasaki, Mitsui, se les ha dado las tres advertencias y no han hecho caso, esto será dado a conocer al director y él decidirá su castigo. - tomó su bandeja y junto a Sango y su hermano se dispusieron a retirarse.

Una vez lejos de la cafetería, Sango comenzó a brincar y tomando de las manos a Makoto, comenzaron a danzar entre brincos con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Aleluya! - exclamaban a la vez.

\- ¡Por fin hace algo contra él! - decía Sango mientras bailaba la Macarena.

Makoto absorto en el mundo de felicidad y orgullo de hermano mayor, deliraba de su propia manera.

\- ¡Yesus! - parecía que su rostro se partiría en dos. - ¡Por fin jodiste a Mitsui!

Ambos la abrazaron con fuerza. Kagome miraba a su alrededor, tratando que nadie notara aquel momento. No podían dejar que vieran a su vicepresidente actuar de aquella manera.

~•~

No sabía dónde meterse, su hermano y su mejor amiga eran los mejores para hacerla pasar vergüenza.

Estaba en la fila para comprar los boletos para el cine, mordía su labio inferior para no reír. Veía a su hermano y a su amiga tomarse fotos con aquella mujer disfraza como una Monja salida del infierno. Siendo honesta, no quería ver aquella película, suficiente tuvo cuando tanto Makoto como Sango la hicieron ir a ver las películas del Conjuro y la de esa muñeca demoníaca, de la cual preferiría no recordar.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Para qué función? - miró al chico el cual le sonreía con coquetería. Solo sonrío amablemente.

\- Tres para La Monja. - dijo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila su cartera.

\- Puede escoger sus asientos. - miró la pantalla y dijo cuales quería. Pagó los boletos y cuando se estaba yendo, el chico le dio un papel doblado y con un guiño la despidió.

Caminó hacia sus acompañantes mientras desdoblaba aquella hoja. Pero antes de que pudiera leer el contenido, unas manos más grandes que las de ella se lo arrebataron.

\- ¿Quién coño te dio esto? - gruñó Makoto.

\- No tengo ni idea. - mintió. - vamos por las golosinas y vamos a la sala. - los tres caminaron, bueno, ella lo hizo. Makoto y Sango se sacaron unas fotos más antes de alcanzarla.

Compraron tres palomitas medianas, tres refrescos grandes, chocolates, tres hot-dog's y unos nachos para Makoto. La gente los miraba por tantas chucherías que llevaban. Entregaron los pases y se dirigieron a la sala. Buscaron sus asientos y se sentaron. La sala no estaba muy llena, pero sí había suficientes personas.

Los anuncios empezaron.

\- Tenemos que venir sí o sí. - dijeron Sango y Makoto a la vez, cuando el tráiler de Halloween fue anunciado. Kagome, la cual estaba entre ambos sudó frío.

Su cuerpo temblaba, a pesar del aire acondicionado su rostro sudaba, sus manos estaban en puño triturado algunas palomitas. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no ver, pero sus oídos traicioneros no cooperaban, escuchando la música de suspenso y demás.

\- ¡Hyaaa! - gritó lanzando algunas palomitas en el proceso.

Cuando por fin la función concluyó, sintió que volvía a la vida.

\- Ni, aunque me rueguen y me den los álbumes de SHINee, los volveré a acompañar a ver películas de terror. - declaró mientras salían de la sala.

Y como caminaba no notó las miradas que se daban Makoto y Sango.

\- Entonces no te interesará boletos para el concierto de SHINee. - dijo Makoto una vez que estaban en el ala principal del cine. Kagome se paró de repente y dando una vuelta super rápida se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, enredando los mismos en su cuello.

\- Hermanito hermoso, el hombre más guapo que existe en este mundano universo. - las personas los miraban raros. Algunos incómodos y otros mal pues creían que eran una pareja demostrándose amor. - Vendré con ustedes a ver todas las películas que quieran. - dijo mientras besaba las mejillas de su hermano de manera repetitiva y rápida.

\- Bien, es un trato. - la separó de su cuerpo y le dio el boleto. Kagome chilló cual niña y abrazando el boleto a su cuerpo dio algunos brinquitos.

~•~

Había pasado una semana desde lo que sucedió con Mitsui y Agasaki. Los habían suspendido por dos semanas. Se sentía mal por Mitsui pues sus sentimientos por él la afectaban.

Estaba esperando en el aula junto a sus compañeros la llegada del maestro sustituto de Literatura. Pues Ryou-sensei se había tomado un descanso de un año. Desgraciado, de esos descansos desea ella. Estaba leyendo en su celular un Fic de JongKey, que le estaba costando el alma. De solo recordar a su Jonghyun oppa le daban ganas de llorar, pero para su desgracia, el Fic estaba muy bueno.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo salir de su imaginación, una no apta para menores. ¡Joder! Estaba en la mejor parte, Jonghyun estaba por hacer que Key tuviera a sus hijos de una manera salvaje y sexy. Alzó la mirada y casi le da un infarto. A un lado del director había un hombre de unos... ¿27? Que estaba jodidamente sexy. Cabello negro en capas, ojos color miel tirando a un dorado, piel pálida, alto (más alto que el poste de su hermano), y con unos músculos que se marcaban por aquella camisa blanca de manga larga, unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban de manera perfecta a sus piernas.

Todas las chicas (ella incluida) lanzaron suspiros. El hombre tenía una mirada fría, que te hacía estremecer.

El director de aclaró la garganta sacando al alumnado femenino de su ensoñación.

\- Chicos y chicas, les presento al Señor Sesshomaru Taisho, por el siguiente año será su profesor de Literatura. - el pelinegro dio una reverencia sin cambiar su semblante.

No dijo nada, el director salió del aula dejándola en un silencio algo incómodo.

El pelinegro paseo su vista en todos los estudiantes, en su mente solo maldecía a su progenitor. Amaba la literatura, pero odiaba estar rodeado de mocosos hormonales. Pero era la única opción que su viejo le había dado para poder hacer lo que amaba antes de que se cumpliera el plazo.

Aclaró su garganta y con una voz fría, pero grave dijo: - Como ha dicho el director, seré su profesor por un año en lo que Takamura-sensei regresa... - se dio la vuelta y en la pizarra comenzó a escribir dando por iniciada la clase.

~•~

\- ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Es lo que gritaba Kagome todos los días en las últimas dos semanas. Su hermano y mejor amiga la miraban como si estuviera loca. La azabache no había querido decir lo que le sucedía. Pero Sango se había hecho una idea y de lo había compartido a Makoto. Y este casi se muere.

\- Kag ¿Puedes decirnos de una maldita vez que te pasa? - gruñó Sango.

La nombrada solo los miró. Los tres se encontraban en el aula del consejo estudiantil. Por lo que ostentaban de la privacidad absoluta. Eso y de que Makoto había puesto cerrojo.

\- No sé de qué me hablas - se hizo la loca. Se dedicó a revisar algunos papeles para no contestar.

\- Conmigo no te haces la loca, llevas rara las últimas semanas y quiero que me digas que demonios te sucede. - golpeó levemente el escritorio haciendo que la azabache dé un respingo.

\- Kagome, por favor. - rogó Makoto.

Kagome suspiró.

\- Me gusta Taisho-sensei. - bajó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas. Jugó con sus manos nerviosa. Alzó la mirada al no recibir respuesta. Tanto Sango y Makoto estaban sin expresión hasta que...

\- Vez, me debes 20 grandes. - dijo Sango burlona. Makoto solo lanzó un "carajo" para patalear cual crío.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué?

\- Cariño, yo ya lo sabía. - comentó Sango divertida.

\- Yo aún tenía la esperanza de que está idiota estuviera alucinando. - gruñó Makoto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Dejando el tema de lado (lo prefería así), se dedicó a realizar su trabajo como Kaichou. Pasaron gran parte del día metida en pilas de papeles, y realizando sus tareas.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, ya era tarde. Tanto Sango y Makoto se habían ido corriendo al centro comercial. Pues GUCCI estaba en ofertas. Ya se imaginaba el cuarto de estar lleno de bolsas de ropa y demás cosas. Decidió sacar su móvil y sus audífonos y decidió escuchar algo de música. Revisó su lista de reproducción y escogió la canción de "DejaVu" de Nu'est W y colocar la reproducción aleatoria. Mientras entraba a Wattpad y revisaba su biblioteca. Después de revisar optó por un libro de KookMin. Si, ella era una k-poper y una shipper. Estaba tan metida que no notó por donde iba hasta que su cuerpo chocó con uno bien formido. El choque causó que callera de culo al suelo. Sacó los audífonos de sus oídos y alzó la mirada.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Su respiración se volvió nula.

Era él.

Era Taisho-sensei.

Sesshomaru miraba a la chica que había chocado con él. Entre cerró los ojos, la recordaba de algún lado.

\- ¿Higurashi-san? - su voz sonaba dudosa. La chica parpadeo y mordió su labio inferior.

\- Si, Taisho-sensei - Kagome estaba al punto del desmayo. ¡Taisho-sensei sabía su nombre!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? - dijo frío. Estaba curioso del por qué una alumna estaba a esas horas en la escuela.

\- Acabo de terminar unos asuntos del consejo. - trató de aparentar su nerviosismo.

Él no dijo nada. Solo la miraba desde arriba. Estiró su mano y Kagome, algo dudosa la aceptó.

Sintió un cosquilleo cuando sus manos se tocaron. Sus labios se revelaron cuando el rostro de la chica quedo a unos centímetros del suyo. La había jalado con mucha fuerza. Lo que ocasionó que sus cuerpos chocarán de nuevo. Se miraron a los ojos. No eran capaces de alejarse, pero aquello fue roto por un ruido. Fue como algo cayendo al suelo. Se separaron de golpe, Sesshomaru aclaró su garganta y Kagome solo se arregló su cabello para mirar a su alrededor y notar al conserje, el cual los miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos.

\- Daisuke-san - susurró. Sesshomaru que pudo escucharlo miró a la dirección en el que la chica miraba.

Regresó su mirada a la azabache y dijo.

\- La llevó a la parada Higurashi-san, ya es algo tarde. - colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y lo dijo de una manera muy fría.

Kagome mordió su labio inferior.

\- Se lo agradezco Taisho-sensei.

~•~

No sabía qué hacer, cuatro meses. ¡Cuatro jodidos meses! Ya había pasado desde que Taisho-sensei sensei la había llevado hasta la parada del bus. En todo el trayecto el silencio fue su única compañía (sin contar los sonidos de la ciudad). Su corazón latía de manera desenfrenada. En este tiempo pudo convivir más con su profesor. Ya que ambos compartían un gusto por ciertos autores. Él la llevaba a casa cuando se quedaba hasta tarde por sus deberes del consejo estudiantil y tenían breves debates sobre algún libro. Estaban formando una especie de amistad, pero que para su corazón era demasiado. Con cada día, aquel enamoramiento que tenía hacia su profesor era mayor. Y no estaba bien. No era correcto se repetía.

Y hoy era uno de esos días en los que le tocó quedarse hasta tarde. Apretó las correas de su mochila con fuerza enterrando sus uñas. Debía parar. Pero cada vez que aquella opción aparecía en su cabeza su corazón de estrujaba. Odiaba sentir tristeza en desear parar aquello.

\- Kagome - se detuvo. Un estremecimiento la recorrió. No lo había visto desde aquella vez en la cafetería. Su voz sonaba grave. Se giró y lo vio.

Él era guapo, sus ojos la miraban con frialdad y notó cierto matiz de ¿Odio?

\- Inuyasha, ¿Que sucede? - tenía tiempo que no decía su nombre. Pero había algo diferente. Ya no sintió lo mismo que sentía al decirlo. Ya no había dolor ni anhelo. No había nada.

No contestó. La miró de arriba a abajo. Para luego sonreír burlón.

\- Nada en especial. - se acercó de manera lenta. Kagome sintió un mal presentimiento. Pero ignoró aquella sensación. Inuyasha se acercó hasta colocar su mano en la mejilla de la azabache. Kagome sintió miedo. - Solo que nunca me había dedo cuenta de lo hermosa que eres. - sin predecirlo el chico pasó su lengua por su mejilla. Trató de alejarse, pero el chico la sujetó con fuerza de los hombros y la empujó hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

\- ¿Inuyasha? - el miedo estaba en su voz y su rostro. - Detente. ¡Para! - gritó cuando los labios y la lengua del pelinegro se posaron en su cuello y una de sus manos se arrastró de su cuello, sus pechos hasta su entrepierna. Forcejeó intentando liberarse del agarre. Pero era inútil. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas y solo podía llorar y gritar por ayuda.

Pero de repente ya no sintió nada. Abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado con fuerza, y notó como su profesor tenía sujeto al pelinegro menor de las solapas de su camisa y lo tenía estampado contra la pared. Sus ojos miel irradiaba furia, sus músculos estaban tensos y su mandíbula firmemente apretada.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios planeabas hacer Mitsui?! - su voz, aunque gélida el enojo estaba muy presente.

Se acercó despacio hacia su sensei y rodeó su cintura con sus delegados brazos y enterraba su rostro en su espalda.

\- Sensei tranquilo. - su voz sonó amortiguada.

Sesshomaru se relajó al momento de sentir aquellos brazos rodearlo. Miró con odio al menor y lo soltó.

En eso el conserje y un guardia habían llegado.

\- Taisho-sensei ¿Que sucedió? - pregunta el guardia.

\- Este estudiante ha intentado aprovecharse de una estudiante. - su voz gélida estremeció a todos. Los recién llegados asombrados se acercaron al pelinegro que estaba en el suelo. Lo sujetaron y miraron a Sesshomaru.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de él. - dijo Daisuke-san (el conserje) - ¿Usted puede encargarse de Higurashi-san? - miró con preocupación a la chica. La conocía y le tenía cariño.

\- Si, llévense a esta escoria. - dijo. Se giró y tomó en sus brazos a la chica. - Te llevo a casa. - abrazándola a su cuerpo la guío por los pasillos. Nadie dijo nada, pues tanto Daisuke como el guardia creían que la chica necesitaba aquella muestra de afecto.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento. Le abrió la puerta de copiloto y le abrochó el cinturón. Dio la vuelta y subió. Arrancó el auto y en silencio condujo a la casa de la chica. La miraba de reojo. Estando a tres cuadras, con el semáforo en rojo, la chica se largó a llorar. Apretó con fuerza el volante, sin soportarlo más, se estacionó. Desabrochó su cinturón y el de la chica y la abrazó. Ella solo lloró. Abrazándolo con fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos al momento de separarse y sin que ninguno lo evitará sus labios se tocaron. Y aunque ninguno lo admitiera, era un beso que ambos llevaban anhelando desde hace tiempo. Era un beso lento y dulce. Las manos grandes se colocaron en las mejillas de la chica acunando su rostro. Kagome colocó sus manos sobre las contrarias apretando las un poco. Cuando beso fue roto, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia él abrazándola.

\- Se que está mal, pero no pude evitarlo. Ya no lo soportaba. - dijo cuando tomó el rostro de Kagome y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Kagome se sonrojó.

\- Si, esto está mal. - dijo. - Pero no me importa. - con eso dicho se lanzó de nueva cuenta a los labios de su profesor. Esta vez en un beso más profundo.

Debería sentir temor por los acontecimientos recientes. Pero solo quería borrar aquellas caricias, aquellos besos de su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru pareció entender, pues la tomó de su cintura e hizo que ella se colocará sobre su regazo con ambas piernas abiertas. Aquella posición ocasionó que sus sexos entrarán en contacto a pesar de las ropas. Ambos gimieron. Sesshomaru besó los labios de la chica un poco más hasta descender a su cuello. Dónde besó, lamió y succionó. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la chica de manera lenta. Kagome acarició los cortos cabellos negros, arrastró con sutileza sus uñas por el cuello del mayor causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo masculino.

Se estaban dejando llevar y sabían que debían parar. No era el momento ni el lugar. Unos besos y caricias más se dieron antes de separarse con sus respiraciones agitadas.

\- Me gustas - dijeron a la vez. Kagome río y escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

\- No pienso dejarte ir. - declaró el mayor mientras la prestaba contra su cuerpo. - Pero nadie puede enterarse de esto.

\- Lo sé, pero... ¿Le puedo contar a mi hermano y a mi amiga? Ellos no dirán nada y podrían ayudarnos. - dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Sesshomaru lo meditó.

\- Está bien, pero solo a ellos. - dicho esto se volvieron a besar. - Bueno, debo llevarte a casa. Mañana será pesado, puesto tenemos que hablar con director por lo que sucedió. - apretó los dientes, molesto. - Pero lo que más quiero y denunciar a ese desgraciado.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero eso. - No quería ocasionarle algún dolor a la madre de Inuyasha. Sabía que estaba enferma y no quería causarle algún disgusto.

\- Eres demasiado buena. - besó sus labios en un beso corto. La colocó en su asiento y puso el auto en marcha.


End file.
